


time (don't) eases all things

by NoobSlifer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, No Beta, Past Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoobSlifer/pseuds/NoobSlifer
Summary: “I think she only wants to see me.”“And you do want to see her?” Bruce asked, in that cold, demanding voice beneath the cowl.(and then they weren’t going to deal with the subject for the night, or the week, or until Talia was out of the radar again).
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	time (don't) eases all things

“I think she only wants to see me.”

And Damian knew, in the spot, that he had said the wrong thing. Even if his brother—Grayson had been insisted that in this family there’s no room to be wrong (not the League’s way of “wrong”, anyway), he knew it was mostly a lie. How his father tensed was enough warning for him, and he had to resist the urge to swallow, his mouth suddenly dry.

And his father, Batman had been staring at him like he was watching not his own partner, a Robin, but merely a child, a boy asking for his mother. Something Damian was not (never naive enough for doing that, nor ever a child for begin with), and for some reason, that infuriate him more than the thought of Batman's anger.

“And you do want to see her?” Bruce asked, in that cold, demanding voice beneath the cowl. Damian had once believed there was no-man beneath the mask, and sometimes he wonders, even now.

The silence in the Batcave was pressuring him for an answer, and he felt that was somehow a trial (Grayson had been negating the existence of trials, too). That the ideal response was a simple “no”, and then they weren’t going to deal with the subject for the night, or the week, or until Talia was out of the radar again. But instead, he hesitated. He never doubted (doubt was for the weak, and weakness was for the dead), but didn’t consider that maybe, just maybe he wanted to see his mother until now. But his father took his silence for a reply, and the deal was done. ‘Batman in charge, no more replies’ mode. Not even a blink. “You will stay here tonight.”

“But, Father—”

“No replies, Robin. I don’t trust Talia anywhere near you.”

Damian frowned, felt something like bitterness down for his throat. “So you do not trust me near her, either?”

“I said, no more replies—”

“You cannot tell me what to do! _She’s my mother!_” Of course, he was the one who snapped first. But at least he could saw the expression of Batman contorting in a grimace. Temper was something they had in common.

Bruce had the decency of not denying the statement, instead, looking almost worried. “I will not allow that woman to use you to reach me.”

And he understands, really. She was dangerous, not the type to play with. But he was her son, not a naive, innocent child to be protected. His father should remember that he used to be dangerous too (and still can be, if he wants).

Even like that, Damian doesn’t care much about his parent’s relationship, not since he was younger, rather, he felt slightly betrayed. Almost hurt. And that made him angry. He pressed his jaw and his fist. “Not everything has to be about the great Batman.”

And this time, it was his father who looked suspiciously pained, but he had much more experience in hiding it, and instead of the heated rage of his son, the fury of Batman was more like a sharp ice of disappointment. For Damian, maybe even for himself. “You are out of the mission, Robin.”

Damian stood there, and his father didn’t even look at him when he left.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the relationship between Damian and Talia a lot, despite what the comics said, she isn't necessarily a bad mother even if she is far from being a good one: it's complicated, yearning and hurtful; and I don't think Bruce would understand it completely.
> 
> English is not my first language, so any corrections will be appreciated!  
I also posted the fanfic in tumblr [here](https://noob-slifer.tumblr.com/post/178782700766/i-literally-wrote-this-at-6am-in-the-notes-of-my).


End file.
